A Goldfish in the Ocean
A Goldfish in the Ocean, by Malagua, is the second story featuring Victor "Vic" Rivera (Tidestriker) as the main character. The first part is published on 2019-06-17 and covers events on 2016-09-21 and 2016-09-22. The preceding story is Myriad Meetings. The next story is Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-06-17 and covers events on 2016-09-21 and 2016-09-22. 2016-09-21 In the early morning, Victor Rivera hauls himself out of bed and ruminates on the impossible goal he's set himself - to be the best, but he's not an exemplar. He goes for his daily jog, bumps into Tania and they trade stories. Vic seems to be in more than a little bit of a funk. 2016-09-22 In second period (?) English, Vic gets an 82 on his paper. He doesn't think it's fair because he's competing against exemplars, but the teacher, Mr. Kim, doesn't agree. In third period BMA, Vic gets roundly trounced again. He doesn't seem to be learning, possibly because of his attitude. That evening, Caro, Gwen, and Chris have a talk. Vic gets back to his room in Twain. He's in 206, next to Charger. He manages to relax a bit before going to take a shower. Caro gets back to Whitman in time to watch Meow Mix and Madcat fighting over what appears to be a toy mouse. She talks to Shisa about it. She gets guilted into sort of promising to work on something to fix Shisa's GSD. Then she talks to her roommate, Sofia. Vic starts studying; then he gets a video call from his half-sister, Ronnie Silver, who is at college. She's also a mutant, but has successfully hidden her mage abilities. They discuss his suspicion of the college-issued laptop, his desire for a new computer, his worries about what his sponsor (the Syndicate) is going to expect of him, his lack of progress trying to come up to his self-imposed goals and her opinion that he's studying too hard. Characters In order of appearance, except that people in a team or other organization are all listed when the first member appears. Part 1 *Mutant Mayhem Machine **Tidestriker - Vic Rivera **Cerulea - Laura Samuels (background) **Invictus - Tanya (background) **Kenshin - Taka Ono - Japanese student **Dragonsfyre - Morgana Jones - **Eisenmädel - **Calliope - **Glyph - - **Shieldwall - Jimmy - student in BMA *Hardnose - - Looks like a Rhino, in Twain (background) *Trish Savage - Mrs. Savage - Whitman house mother *Tobias (Sidhe) - Toby (Vic's roommate) *Zephyr - - Twain RA *Shawn - Twain RA *Humorless - - Student in Twain *Sterling - - (background) *Mr. Kim - - second period English teacher *Bloodhound - - student with minor GSD (his nose) *Clod - - student in BMA *Crysis - - student in BMA *Miss Omega - - student in BMA *Jake Barton - Tractor - History teacher *Kodiak - Mr. Cody - one of the campus shrinks *Malefis - Caro - GSD small scales and horns *Star Sentry - Gwen - Cape Squad - Vic's ex-stepbrother Ollie *Mirai - - (mention) *Celerity - Chris (Christina) - Cape Squad *Elizabeth Carson - former Headmistress (mention) *Megaton - Derek Seaver - student, sweet on Gwen) Cape Squad *Tek Rider - - student devisor (or gadgeteer) does helmets *Sofia Fontana - Caro's roommate. *Donut - Daniel Diggins **Cookie - Daniel's bioconstruct dog (two heads) *Bacon - - student in Twain *Charger - Nick Brennan *Meow Mix - - catgirl in Whitman *Madcat - - catgirl in Whitman *Telekat - - catgirl in Whitman *Shisa - - catgirl in Whitman *Grimma ? may be Elyzia Grimes *Crossby - Zoo's "boyfriend", makes beer *Ratel *Ronnie Silver - Vic's older stepsister. *Bobby - part of Vic's old crew - good forger *Lifeward Caroline Siever - Vic's Syndicate sponsor (see Megaton) *Cole - another reference to Vic's past. *Playback - another student in Twain *Vic's father Notes There are a number of things in this story that don't appear to be canon. For example, in BMA, there's some kind of a hazard ring for students to stay behind when students with powers are sparing. This seems like a good idea, but it's not in any other story. No pets larger than a golden retreiver? I thought it was no pets, period, with some exceptions like Cookie. At lunch, the kids gather at the table before getting food, while every other story shows them getting food first and then going to the table. There's apparently a "wreck zone" near Range 2 that doesn't appear on any campus maps and isn't in any other stories. Apparently, the Hooligans use it without it being mentioned in any other stories. Caro's roommate, Sofia, comes back drunk frequently. The school is very hard on students drinking. That would not go over at all. This is 2016. A laptop takes that long to boot up? Especially one of the Whateley specials. Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:MaLAguA